


Celebration Time

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Celebrations, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Taverns, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: After the Shadowmoon Valley Campaign, the Alliance and their allies, the Draenei, were celebrating their victory. As for Lunarfall Commander and Qiana Moonshadow they did something inside the room.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow
Kudos: 3





	Celebration Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiffyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/gifts).



Voiceover: _After the Battle of Shadowmoon Valley or the Shadowmoon Valley Campaign, between the Alliance Expedition of Azeroth along their allies the Draenei of Draenor against the Iron Horde-member, the Shadowmoon Clan led by Warlord/Cheiftain Ner'zhul, his plan is to summon the K'ara or the Dark Star so he may access to the Void, using it to raise the undead or call the dark creatures, and fight the Draenei for the Iron Horde including the two traitorous clans, the Frostwolf Clan and the Laughing Skull Clan._

_Unfortunately for the Shadowmoon warlord, his plans was stopped by the Prophet by sacrificing himself. When he did that, the mark on his head passed on Yrel and the Dark Star was purified back into the naaru K'ara. The combine forces of the Alliance and Draenei push the Iron Horde fleet out of Karabor._

XXXXXXXXXX

Alliance Garrison, Lunarfall, Shadowmoon Valley

While the Alliance and the Draenei celebrating their victory, others making like drinking contest, arm wrestling, staring contest, and any kinds of gaming contests. Some others doing/continuing their duteies and some were tired during the battles against the Iron Horde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lunarfall Inn

Enter: Lemon scene

Inside the room, where Qiana Moonshadow and her Commander Robb Greywind removing their armours/clothes, they are now at the floor and engaging in a heated battle. Commander started to massage his follower Qiana's (Double DD-Cup) left breast making her moaned softly. Worgen's right hand was travelling down to her sacred spot.

Qiana wasn't far behind as she started to stroke her new Worgen lover's (ten-inched long) cock causing her to moan, giving it a firm hold which cause Robb lose their tongue battle. Robb now dictated the they were going.

She flipped Robb over and started to lick Robb's naked stiff ten-inched tool. This made Robb moan at her action, but she herself wasn't one to miss out on pleasure. Qiana changed her position, her pussy hovering over Robb while she faced her lover's cock.

"Sixty-nine position, eh, Qiana." Robb chuckled as he started to eat Qiana's pussy getting a moan of approval from the purple headed beauty lover. Qiana kissed the tip of Robb's cock getting a small taste of her pre-cum. She shivered at the taste of Robb's pre-cum and found it to her liking.

'Hmm if this is what pre-cum tastes like then his cum would taste much better.' Setting her resolve, Qiana started to bob Robb's cock, getting two-to-three inched at a time. 'His cock is stretching my. . . ahh!' Her thoughts were cut off when Robb slightly bit her clitoris almost making her orgasm.

Robb Greywind chuckled in amusement as he almost made her cum, continuing his attack. He inserted his tongue her moist wails. This made her moan as she sucked on his cock and measured her cock with her hands. Robb himself couldn't, but moan as she too work on her pussy.

'It's a race to see, who gets to cum first.' Both of them thought.

Robb inserted two-fingers inside her inner-walls, making his fingers vibrate as he penetrated her with his fingers making Qiana's pussy juices flow even more.

Qiana moaned loudly at Robb's simulation of her pussy. Not wanting to be out done, she slowly deep-throated him, swallowing her lover's cock whole. At the same time, she twirled her tongue around his cock. Robb was surprised her tongue could do that, but Robb wasn't about to complain. In fact, she loved the feeling of her tongue and her wet throat on her cock, evidenced by Robb's moans and grunts of pleasure.

Lunarfall Commander was starting to feel Qiana's inner walls clamping on his fingers and more of Qiana's juices started to leak out signaling that she was close. Qiama herself tasted more and more of Robb's pre-cum as his cock was throbbing signaling, he too was about to cum.

Knowing that the latter was about to cum, they decided to take it up a notch. Robb started to lick her pussy along with an occasional small bite of her clitoris and inserting three fingers inside her, while vibrating them. Qiana herself started to use her bosoms giving him a tit-fuck, while she furiously sucked on his cock this was going on for a few more minutes.

'I'M CUMMING!' Both now-lovers thought as they orgasmed at the same time. Robb tasted Qiana's sweet pussy juices while Qiana tasted her lover's white fertile milk.

"Oh my, Qiana, you taste wonderful and delicious." Robb Greywind complimented as gulp down on her juices. "Likewise, Commander. You taste both sweet and salty." She commented as she lick her lover's cum of her lips then her breasts.

After one minute of resting, Qiana look at Robb to see his knot was still hard, Robb wasn't going soft he was still horny and ready to go again. Robb turned over to Qiana. As Qiana rubbed her ass against Robb's hard throbbing cock. Qiana looked down at her Worgen lover. "Qiana, are you ready?"

Qiana nods her head as she grab Robb's cock holding it still as she slowly slide down upon his cock. Qiana closed her eyes as she felt the head of Robb's penis enter pass the lower lips of her pussy.

Qiana hold on to Robb's shoulders as he took the Kaldorei druidess' lower lips. They were together at last as one. Robb placed his clawed hands on Qiana's hips guiding his hips up-and-down as inch-by-inch Qiana felt Robb enter her.

Qiana let out a loud scream, he was too big for her, but Qiana took it slowly. Robb thrust upward, but slowly as Qiana felt her hips move in slow pact with Robb's thrusts. Qiana heard his voice. "Qiana, I'll be gentle I won't go fast unless you want too." Qiana open her eyes, she look down at Robb and was glad he'll go faster, but only if she wants it.

Hee soon felt Qiana's pussy grip tight around her cock. She felt Robb kiss her as she ride his cock hoping it would make her feel more at ease and make the pain go away.

Qiana's hands moved down to Robb's chest as she moan loudly, she felt the pain go away her hips were now moving faster. Robb decide to make his thrusts faster to match with her. Qiana started to moan a lot giving her Commander a good sign, he was rocking her world alright.

"Commander, I feel so good." Qiana said to Robb lustfully, she felt her pleasure rise on a new level. Robb felt himself as well on the edge he was about to cum too.

He wanted to cum inside Qiana inside, considering he was knotted inside her. "I'm so close, I'm gonna cum!" Robb gave out warning. Qiana was in heat getting fucked. And she was enjoying it very much.

Qiana said. "Cum, Commander, cum, cum inside me, give me your love!" As she kissed Robb as she felt the thrust of Robb's hard cock.

"I'M CUMMING!" As both lovers scream as they cum together as one, while Robb gave one final hard thrust as made Qiana held her head back. Qiana's legs twitched, a happy sigh/panting in pleasure escaped from her lips after Robb's filling Qiana up, sperm was dripping out of Qiana's pussy, Robb pleased his druidess lover. She was no longer a virgin. However, Robb still had energy left so he look at Qiana as he wants more.

"Ready for another round, Qiana?" Robb said to Qiana as she giggled and respond to her lover. "Of course, love."

-Half hours later-

Squeak…..thump…squeak…..thump….

"That's it my darling fucked my pussy?! That's it, Robb, cum in me! YES, I'M CUMMING!" Liquids poured from her freely soaking Robb's fur even more. Qiana made an attempt to get off Robb as he pulled her down and began thrusting savagely into her. Qiana moaned loudly as Robb increased his thrust speed and force behind each thrust. Five minutes later, she came on Robb once more. Robb stopped his thrust as he began to fall.

Qiana collapsed onto bed with Worgen's cock knotted inside her. "Well, ready for another round, Qiana? We still have time before the battle." Robb said as he started to lightly thrust inside her again. He just matches his thrusts. After a few minutes both cried their lovers names as they both came to climax, drenching the pool in their fluids.

Both were sweaty and tired from the love making, as the lovers kissed one more time they close their eyes drifting off into sleep.

End: Lemon scene

Story End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
